Wasteland City
by The Land of Irrelevance
Summary: She is just a struggling duelist in Heartland City's Duel Overwhelmed by her past failures, she developed a pessimistic outlook in life, alienating herself from everyone However after an invasion by beings from a different dimension, the young duelist will have to set all of her self-doubts aside and cooperate with everyone else in order to
1. Failure

_In the center of the duel arena of Heartland Duel Academy, a pink haired teenager stood with her duel disk attached to her left forearm, and her duel gazer attached to her left eye. The teen scanned the field, surveying everything around the field. She looked to her left and saw a warrior clad in white and gold armor, metallic wings protruding from its back. Her eyes then traveled to her life point counter, she has 400 life points, and her opponent has 1000. She then proceed to take in the situation on her opponent side of the field, from what she can tell, her opponent have no cards except a facedown card in the spell/trap card zone. Mustering all of her courage, she commanded her monster to attack her opponent directly. Much to her dismay, her opponent's facedown card flipped up, revealing Ring of Destruction. A circular ring appeared around her monster neck, constricting itself and causing a gigantic explosion that wiped out the pink haired duelist's life points._ The pink haired figure slowly opened the mahogany door of the red-roofed dormitory she has been assigned to. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she was greeted by the foul smell emitted from the cramped room that she will be living in for the next few years until her graduation. She heaved a sigh, and looked over at the three dust covered writing desk that is leaning against the discolored yellow wall. After further evaluation of the room, she shook her head in disapproval before traveling to the bunk bed that she undoubtedly will be forced to be sleep on. Taking advantage of her roommate's absence, she scaled the ladder to reach the top bunk. The youngster then felt a soft touch on her neck nape, assuming that whatever made contact with her was her roommate she whipped her head around, greeting her roommate with her pearly whites, but the sight she sees caused her to let out an ear piercing scream. A spider was hanging a few millimeters away from her face, in an moment of panic she jerk her face away from the spider and crushed the spider with her bare hands. It took the pink haired teen a while to register what just happened, but when her brain caught up with the current events she developed an unquenchable urge to puke. The pink haired girl let out a groan, disappointed by the lack of maintenance of her assigned dorm, sighing again, the teen walked out of the grotesque dormitory knowing that she will have to get the spider blood off her hand. Thinking back on it, the irony of her situation is too great to be ignored, just yesterday she was strolling the street as the proud daughter of Yuma Tsukumo, a talented duelist in his own right. Now, she stood as the freshman duelist that lost in her entrance exam for Duel Academy. Unfortunately for her, Duel Academy returned to the way they worked in the older days, the academy once again ranked students according to their dueling skill, with the weakest duelist being put in the Slifer Red dorm, the mediocre duelist being placed in the Ra Yellow dorm and the most skilled duelist being placed in the Obelisk Blue dorm. To make matters even worse each dorm now have a fully appropriate housing for the female duelists, meaning that even the female duelist have to demonstrate sufficient skills to get in the Obelisk Blue dorms. The pink-haired duelist walked out the public bathroom that she just utilized a moment ago and returned to the Slifer Red dorm, she slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed, bracing herself for the foul smell that assaulted her just a while ago.

"Hello, Miyuki." a voice greeted her from the inside the room. The young duelist scanned the dimly lit room, and her eyes eventually settled on a petite blonde girl sporting the identical Slifer Red jacket as she is. The pink haired teenager identified the petite blonde girl as the granddaughter of the legendary duelist Crow Hogan, and her childhood nemesis-Zephyr Hogan.

"Hello, the reigning queen of the Bitchville," the teen now known as Miyuki replied, the corner of her lip jutted upwards forming a smirk.

"Oh what a wonderful insult you have bestowed upon me, at least I am not the resident prostitute of Heartland City," the petite girl countered, crossing her arm and approached the pink haired girl, obviously not intimidated by her roommate's hostile welcome. Miyuki glared at the blonde girl that was approaching her while trying to keep her anger in check, as far as Miyuki is concerned this is going to be a long night.


	2. Swarming Birds and Magic Knights

Miyuki Tsukumo never knew sitting in the tiered seat in Duel Academy can be just as nerve wrecking as dueling in front of hundreds of students. She also never knew that she would have to duel again so soon. In Miyuki's opinion, whoever came up with the idea of having weekly dueling exam needs to be put to death immediately. To make matters worst, the school almost gave her a heart attack when she was presented with her opponent for the weekly exam. As much as the young duelist doesn't want to admit it, she fears Zephyr Hogan. History shows that every time that these two duel each other, Zephyr always emerges victorious. Luckily for her, her duel is the last duel of the day, meaning that she still have plenty of time to go through her deck and come up with possible strategy that she could use in her duel. Miyuki took her deck out of the brown leather pouch that she usually kept them and examine them carefully. This deck is the same deck that her father used to take the dueling world by storm, if this deck was in the possession of someone else, then they most likely will develop a humans sense of invincibility,but to Miyuki this deck of card is nothing but the bringer of bad luck. A pat to the head snapped Miyuki snapped Miyuki out of her train of thought, and soon enough, she was face to face with her arch nemesis.

"Awww! Our resident prostitute is looking at her deck. You would think she would be looking for a job in a strip club instead!" the petite blonde mocked.

"Well, loosen up. I am going to enjoying our duel today, and I hope you do to!" the petite girl smirked before walking away. Miyuki glared at the blonde's retreating figure, making a mental note to kill her when they get back to the dorm. Soon enough the inevitable has arrived, nothing is going to save her from her impending doom

Miyuki Tsukumo slowly made her way up the center platform, coming face to face with an already waiting Zephyr Hogan. Zephyr extended her hand in an attempt for a handshake, Miyuki reluctantly extend her hand out, accepting the handshake. Then both Slife Red duelists walked to their respective side of the field. Both duelist putted on the necessary equipments, and drew 5 cards from their deck.

"Duel!" Miyuki and Zephyr exclaimed simultaneously.

**Miyuki: 8000 Zephyr: 8000**

"I-I will go first. I guess." Miyuki declared, albeit she sounded a bit too timid for her own liking. She drew her sixth card, and surveyed her hand. Her facial muscles relaxed a bit as she realized what card she just drawn.

"I will summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode," Miyuki spoke up. A blonde knight appeared on the field, holding a sword in his left hand, while using the fingers on his right hand balance small blue embers. "Then, I will set two cards face-down, and end my turn."Miyuki stated, motioning her childhood nemesis to carry on with hers.

Zephyr smirked, and then drew her sixth card. She spare the card she just drawn a glance, and her smile widened even further.

"I will take that sinister grin on your face as a sign that you drawn a good card." Miyuki noted.

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait and see don't we?" Zephyr answered, not giving away any hint of what she is planning.

"First I will summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North(ATK:1300 DEF: 0) from my hand in attack mode." Moments later a yellow-beaked white pigeon with a black plumage on its forehead appeared on Zephyr's side of the field.

"And that's not all! As I activate the effect of Blackwing-Bora the Spear (ATK: 1700 DEF:800) from my hand! If I control a Blackwing monster other than Blackwing-Bora the Spear, I can special summon this card from my hand!"Zephyr added. A humanoid Old World Vulture like monster appeared on the field with a pair of blue-feathered wings attached to its back and a conical lance in its hand.

"Wait a second! You have a Tuner and a Non-tuner monster on your side of the field, which can only mean one thing!"Miyuki cried out, understanding the trouble that she is in right now.

"You guessed it! It is time for some old fashioned tuning action!" Zephyr confirmed, "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing-Armed Wing (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000)!" Blizzard the Far North flew into the air, transforming into 2 green rings, the rings then surrounded Bora the Spear, enveloping Bora in a massive beam of light. Seconds later, a masked humanoid creature with red feathers extended from its head, and black feathers protruding from its torsos and tailbone appeared in the air. The creature flew around the arena, effectively showcasing its magnificent wings and her deadly sniper, before landing right in front of its master.

The students in the audience were put into a state of shock, as they try to process what just happened. "D-did you just see that? First the blonde girl summoned two monsters in the same turn, and now she traded in both of those monsters and special summoned a monster with 2300 attack points?"A student in the audience exclaimed, obviously cannot believe what just transpired before his eyes.

"Now, Blackwing-Armed Wing attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!" Zephyr commanded. The winged-beast lift up his sniper ready to blast the swordsman to oblivion, at least that's what he was going to do until steel chains swarmed his way, restricting his movement and causing him to drop his beloved sniper.

Zephyr gave her childhood nemesis a questioning look, requesting Miyuki to explain what just transpired.

The pink-haired duelist smiled at her nemesis's confusion and proceeded to explain herself, "I activated one of my face-down cards-Shadow Spell! Basically what that card does is that I can select one of your monsters and that monster looses 700 attack points and cannot attack or change its battle position." Zephyr in turn growled at that troublesome trap card that was just activated.

"Care to end your turn?" Miyuki taunted, making the most out of her temporary advantage.

"…Fine! I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Zephyr hissed.

"Ha-ha! You don't look so happy right now Zephyr! Weren't you the one that told me that dueling is fun? I guess it is not so enjoyable when you know you are about to loose!" Miyuki continued her torment of her arch nemesis. The pink-haired duelist know that it is not nice to kick someone when they are down, but hey, it is not common for her to be in the position to be able to look down on someone else, and now she is going to take full advantage of this predicament. Yup, she really is going to enjoy this duel after all.

_To be continued….._


	3. Casting Spells on Winged Beasts

Principal Tenjo navigated through the bright hall way of his Heartland City Duel Academy, hoping to get to the duel arena as fast as possible. Being in charge of a school that teaches kids to play a card game was way harder than he imagined, he constantly have to attend meetings with sponsors in an attempt to persuade them to sponsor his students once they get in the Pro League. In fact he just returned from an oversea meeting with the chairman of Heartland City's Duel Academy, whom called him over to inform him of the strange dreams that he have been having. As far as Kite is concerned, the dream could very well be a precursor to a catastrophic event. Shoving the thought to the back of his head, Principal Tenjo shoved upon the gate leading to the academy's duel arena and his interested piqued as he saw the duel that was currently taking place. Although Principal Tenjo was unable to identify the petite blonde duelist that was standing on the center platform, he was able to instantly identify the pink haired duelist that goes by the name of Miyuki Tsukumo. Principal Tenjo allowed a smile to appear on his face as he reminiscent about the times where he fought side by side with her father. Miyuki's father is quite the remarkable man; in fact her father inspired him to step up to the challenge of guiding aspiring duelists to the Pro League. Principal Tenjo scanned the score of the duel and smirked when he saw that Miyuki have the advantage in the duel.

The stats in the duel now stood as thus: Miyuki Tsukumo have 3 cards in her hand, Neo the Magic Swordsman, a Shadow Spell trap card face up on the field and a facedown card in the Spell/Trap card zone. Zephyr Hogan also have 3 cards in her hand, a weakened and immobilized Blackwing-Armed Wing(Level 6 ATK 1700 Def 1000) on the field, and a facedown card in her Spell/Trap card zone. Both duelists have an untouched life point of 8000, and now it is Miyuki's turn to draw.

Miyuki placed her hand on top of her deck and removed the card on the top of her deck in a swift motion. Miyuki waved her hand in front of her and the facedown card in her spell/trap card zone sprang up revealing itself to be the Equip Spell Card- Wonder Wand."I activate my facedown card: Wonder Wand. What Wander Wand does is that by equipping this card to a Spellcaster monster that I control the equipped monster gains 500 additional attack points." A scepter with a green orb attached on one end materialized on the field and soon replaced the sword that Neo the Magic Swordsmen was holding.

"Now, Neo the Magic Swordsmen, attack and obliterate Blackwing-Armed Wing!" Miyuki declared. The magical swordsmen smashed the winged-beast in the head with his scepter, creating a humongous explosion among contact. Miyuki stared at Zephyr's side of the field knowing that once the smoke clears, her monster will be the one standing tall. However once the smoke clears, her confidence seemingly disappeared along with the smoke that once surrounded the field. The young duelist cannot believe what she is seeing, Blackwing-Armed Wing was still bound to the field by the unforgiving steel of the pink haired duelist's trap card, but her magical swordsman is nowhere in sight. The daughter of Yuma Tsukumo scanned the field for any activated card in her opponent's spell/trap card zone but she found nothing. The aspiring duelist stared at her arch nemesis and with a baffled look.

"I bet you are wondering what just happened." Zephyr finally spoke after a moment of silence. The petite blonde's childhood nemesis nod in confirmation.

"Well get your notebook reeady you fool! For I have activated the effect of Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow (Level 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1000) in my hand! During the damage step of either player's turn, when a Blackwing monster I control is attacking or being attacked: I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains 1400 ATK until the End Phase." Zephyr explained, crossing her arms, clearing proud of the stunt that she just pulled. The situation immediately dawned on the rose haired teen, she stared at her life point counter, and indeed it dropped down to 7200. It does not take a mathematic genius to figure out the difference between the attack points of the two respective monsters. From what she can recall, Armed Wing's attack point dropped down to 1600 due to the effect of her Shadow Spell, and then increased to 3000 due to the effect of Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow. Neo the Magic Swordsmen on the other hand gained 500 attack point from Wonder Wand, thus resulting in the grand total of 2200 attack points. Thinking on the bright side, Blackwing-Armed Wing is still under the influence of her Shadow Spell trap card, and she still have not summoned a monster this turn.

**Miyuki: 7200 Zephyr:8000**

"I set one monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn." Miyuki announced.

Hearing her pink haired nemesis's declaration, the smile on the golden haired girl grew further. "I told you that you should have stuck with providing fan services to pedophiles in a bar. Well, I guess it is not too late for you to return to your previous lifestyle once I duel your prostituting self out of this place!"

"I told you multiple times that I am not a whore, nor a slut, and definitely not a prostitute! Where did you get those ridiculous conceptions from!?" Miyuki exclaimed, obviously angered by the accusation that her blonde haired colleague made.

"History shows that you had slept with as many guys as the cards in your deck!" the blonde retorted. But before the accused teenager could make her comeback, Zephyr decided to interrupt by explaining her moves for her turn." First I will activate from my hand the Quick-Play Spell-Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your continuous trap card and free Armed Wing from his bondage. Then I will activate another card from my hand, and the card that I choose to activate is the Field-Spell card Mystic Plasma Zone!" The chains constricting Blackwing-Armed Wing disappeared in tiny light particles, and dark purple clouds floated over the center platform of the duel arena. Blackwing-Armed Wing picked up his sniper rifle, only to be struck by blue lightning emitted from the clouds. Contrary to popular belief, instead of weakening Zephyr's monster, the lightning seems to have powered up her monster instead, with Blackwing-Armed Wing's attack going up to 2800.

"You have the confused expression on your face again," Zephyr said, "well allow me to enlighten you. The field spell Mystic Plasma Zone allows me to raise the attack of all Dark monster on the field by 500 points in exchange of 400 defense points."

"I think you just had a blonde moment, as I have a defense position monster on my side of the field, meaning you cannot touch my life point this turn!" Miyuki pointed out, allowing herself to possess a sense of security.

"No, unfortunately I have not forgotten about your facedown monster, as I activate Blackwing-Armed Wing's effect; if this card attacks a defense position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage step only, and this card is also capable of inflicting piercing damage." Zephyr countered. Upon hearing this, Miyuki's sense of security vanished. " Blackwing-Armed Wing (Level 6 ATK 3300 DEF 600) destroy that facedown monster!" Zephyr demanded. The humanoid creature flew forward and blasted the facedown card. The defense position monster flipped up revealing itself to be The Old Vindictive Magician (Level 2 ATK 450 DEF 600).

"I activate the Old Vindictive Magician's flip effect: When this card is flipped up, I get to target one monster my opponent controls and destroy that target! Since you only control one monster card, I will destroy Blackwing-Armed Wing!" Miyuki exclaimed, as her life point drop to 4550. Blackwing-Armed Wing let out an ear piercing scream before exploding into small light particles, much to Zephyr's chagrin. As far as both duelists are concerned, this duel is far from over.

_To be continued..._


	4. Descent King of Wishes,Ascend Silverwind

Zephyr: 8000 Miyuki: 4400

Miyuki wiped away the sweats that were dripping down her face before staring at the deck that she inherited from her father. As far as hand advantage goes, she have the most advantage with three cards in her hand, Zephyr on the contrary only have 1 card in her hand. However when you compare there life points Zephyr's advantage is not ambiguous. Squeezing her eyes shut, the pink haired duelist hesitantly drew a card from her deck hoping that whatever she draws will be worthwhile. Upon opening her eyes the young duelist cannot believe what she just draw, in her opinion all the pieces of the formula to victory has been assembled.

"I summon Goblindbergh (Level 4 ATK 1400 DEF 0) in face-up attack mode, and due to its effect I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! And the monster that I have selected is Kagetokage (Level 4 ATK 1100 DEF 1500)."Miyuki declared. Moments later, a beaked pilot flew out with its airplane with a red-eyed black lizard trailing after it. Yuma Tsukumo's daughter once again surveyed the cards in her hand, and her eyes rested on one particular spell card that she has been waiting to use since the beginning of the duel. "I activate The Spell Card: Blustering Winds from my hand, and use it to increase Goblindbergh's attack and defense by 1000." A strong gust of wind surrounded Goblindbergh as its attack rise up to 2400. Suddenly a roaring laughter emerged from the other side of the field, prompting the pink haired teen to look at her adversary.

"Miyuki, I know you are stupid and all, but I never knew you cannot read your own card's card effect!" Zephyr snickered.

"What do you mean by that?" Miyuki inquired with closely knitted brows. To answer her question, the petite blonde just pointed at Goblindbergh (ATK: 2400 DEF 1000) whom was hiding behind its red airplane.

"G-goblindbergh is in d-defense mode?" Miyuki uttered in disbelieve. The pink haired student then hastily checked the cards that she laid on her duel disk hoping to find an explanation for her monster's current state. Upon reading the entire text on Goblindbergh's card description, the young duelist developed an unquenchable urge to strangle herself for her major screw up.

"That's right! Now not only have you wasted a powerful spell card, you have also proved your incompetence as a duelist. I mean what kind of duelist play their cards without reading and understanding the effect listed on their card description box?" Zephyr taunted, before breaking into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

"Well you won't be laughing after I summon my father's ace card!" Miyuki roared, obviously had enough with Zephyr's taunting. "I overlay Level 4 Goblindbergh and Kagetokage, to create an Overlay network with these 2 monsters. XYZ Summon! Rise, Number 39: Utopia (Rank 4 ATK 2500 DEF 2000)!" A galaxy-like gate appeared on the surface of the duel platform and exploded, thus revealing a humanoid creature with golden metallic wings protruding from it's back and rest of its body clad in a white and gold armor that have the number 39 on the right shoulder plate. "Now, Number 39: Utopia attack Zephyr directly!"

"But, I have a card in my spell and trap card zone! You sure you want to attack?" Zephyr pointed out in what seems to be an attempt for a bluff. Miyuki herself is well aware of the fact that Zephyr do have a facedown card, but she knows that she can't afford to be intimidated by a facedown card. "I will not skip my battle phase!" Miyuki insisted, after all the reason she kept Number 39 around the field was to utilize its ability to negate its attack in case something went wrong. The armor clad warrior pulled out his broadsword and slashed at the blonde competitor, causing the gold-haired girl to fall flat on her back while her life points dropped to 5500.

Principal Tenjo who was observing the duel on the sidelines can't help but be amazed by the sudden shift of momentum in the duel. His eyes traveled to the magnificent warrior standing next to the pink haired teen, and reminiscent about the countless battles he had with the exact same beast.

Zephyr: 5500 Miyuki: 4400

Zephyr slowly picked herself up trying to recover from the lingering effect of the attack dished out by Number 39: Utopia. Zephyr promptly drew another card from her deck, before and glanced at the card. "I end my turn." the blonde muttered after what feel like an eternity.

Smiling, Miyuki drew a card from her deck before summoning Zubaba Knight (Level 3 ATK 1600 DEF 900) to the field in face up attack position. In an instant a humanoid creature donning a golden armor and a red cape appeared on the field, and in his both of his hands there is a blade with jagged edges. "Now, Zubaba Knight and Number 39: Utopia attack Zephyr directly!" Miyuki announced. The two individual ran toward Zephyr before letting her taste the steel of their blades.

Zephyr: 1400 Miyuki: 4400

Principal Tenjo observed the field with scrutiny, while contemplating what landed the petite blonde in such a quagmire. Then in a moment of clarity, it came to him. He knows that Blackwing users can easily overwhelm their opponents by their swarming speeds, however the inability of having a hand advantage will often land Blackwing users in perilous situations if there plan is thwarted, and the blonde Slifer Red student will soon learn that the hard way. Principal Tenjo turned his attention to the blonde duelist, and much to his surprise, she is standing there with a smile that can match the Cheshire cat in term of creepiness. The disturbing smile then evolved into something worst, as maniacal cackles began to fill the duel arena.

"Why are you laughing?" Miyuki asked, obviously confused by her childhood enemy's sudden course of action. In fact with the amount of cackling that her blonde nemesis has being doing in this duel, Miyuki is starting to develop a theory that her blonde nemesis is having a nervous breakdown.

"You asked me why I am laughing. Well, I am laughing because it is funny that you already deluded yourself into thinking you can win this duel just because you got a couple lucky blow on me" Zephyr spoke after her laughing fit is over. "Miyuki, be a dear and forfeit this duel, and save what is left of your dignity." Zephyr proposed.

"And why would I do that? " Miyuki questioned.

"Oh my, that is another good question. Look like Heartland City's resident prostitute is on a roll today!" Zephyr chuckled. The blonde duelist placed her hand on her deck and forcefully drew the top card of her deck. "It looks like the winning formula is complete." Zephyr whispered to herself.

"I activate my face-down spell card: Allure of Darkness. With this card's effect I get to draw 2 cards from my deck in exchange for removing from play one DARK monster in my hand" Zepyr picked up the top two card on her deck before revealing Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain as the card that she is going to remove from play. "Now I activate another spell card- Cards for Blackfeather. First I remove from Blackwing-Jetstream the Blue Sky from my hand and draw two cards from my deck." And Zephyr did just that, she removed Blackwing-Jetstream the Blue Sky and drew two cards from her deck, and now she held 4 cards in total. "To follow it up, I activate Blackwing-Gust the Backblast's (Level 2) effect from my hand. If I control no cards, I can special summon this card from my hand." A few seconds later a humanoid creature wearing a headgear resembling the head of a bird appeared on the field, show casing the multi-colored feather that he have on him. "I am not finished yet! I summon another Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North (Level 2) from my hand, and uses its effect to special summon one level 4 or lower Blackwing monster in my graveyard to the field." The white dove with black plumage once again appeared along with Blackwing-Bora the Spear. (Level 4)

"Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant (Level 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2000)!" Zephyr chanted as her three Blackwing monster flew up before disappearing into a single beam of light. Once the light submerges, a humanoid creature with a raven-like headgear that has black furs that extend all the way to the waist, 2 shoulder pads made of gray feather and a black garb emerged. The creature unsheathed its katana before sending a wave of wind towards Miyuki with a powerful swing of its katana. Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant stared at Number 39, neither side backing down from each other. As the two duelists fight over control of this duel, which side shall reign supreme?

_To Be Continued…_


	5. End of the Dark Storm

Zephyr: 1400 Miyuki: 4400

"I activate Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant's effect! When Silverwind is special summoned, I get to target up to two cards on the field whose defense stat is lower than Silverwind's attack! And my target is Number 39: Utopia and Zubaba Knight!" Zephyr announced, and Silverwind following her command slashed at and destroyed both Zubaba Knight and Number 39: Utopia.

"W-w-wait that means you can now perform a direct attack on my life point! A-and due to your field spell's effect…that means I will have to take up to 3300 points of damage!" Miyuki stuttered, fully registering the kind of peril she is in right now.

"Relax, as much as I want to take out a huge chunk of your life point, I cannot attack this turn due to Silverwind's effect." Zephyr assured, before signaling her pink haired adversary to make her move.

Although Miyuki is currently at an advantage in terms of life points, she knows that she is inferior to Zephyr at everything else. For example Zephyr has Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant on her side of the field and the Field Spell-Mystic Plasma Zone on her side of the field, while she has nothing at all. When you compare hand advantage, Zephyr has two cards in her hand while she only has one. Once again Miyuki had to rely on the power of the mythical heart of the cards that she really does not believe in, sighing Miyuki removed the top card on her deck. Miyuki sneaked a peek at the card she just drew and set a monster in facedown defense position before ending her turn, as she know she cannot do anything with the cards that she currently have in her hand.

Zephyr proceeded with her turn and drew a card from her deck. "I activated the spell card: Black-Winged Strafe. With the power of this magic card, I can send one Blackwing monster in my hand to the graveyard to select one defense position monster you control and send that monster to the graveyard." Zephyr held up the spell card that just activated and place it in her graveyard along with an unknown Blackwing monster. Just as the description of the magic card said, Miyuki's facedown monster card was sent to the graveyard, leaving Miyuki wide open for any form of attack that her blonde adversary care to throw at her.

"Now, Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant attack and demolish that fool!" Zephyr ordered. The Winged-Beast obeyed Zephyr's command and uses its katana to unleash a devastating strike to Miyuki's neck, forcing Miyuki down to one knee.

Zephyr: 1400 Miyuki: 1100

Miyuki grasped her neck in agony while trying her best to shrug off the damage done to her body. "M-my turn!" Miyuki yelled, and proceeded with her draw phase. "I activate Sword of Burning Light. While I control no monsters, you cannot declare an attack; however this card is automatically destroyed if you have 5 or more cards in your hand or if I summon a monster. I now end my turn" Miyuki spoke out as 3 swords composed of blue flames shoot out from the sky and surrounded Zephyr's monster.

"Ha! I already have 3 cards in my hand, just two more turns and I will finish you!" Zephyr grunted. As much as Miyuki wants to say some clever retorts, she knows that Zephyr does have a point.

Zephyr started her draw phase and now she hold 4 cards in her hand. "I activate the effect of Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor that is resting in my graveyard. If Vayu is in the graveyard, I can remove from play this card plus 1 non-Tuner Blackwing monster in my graveyard and special summon 1 Blackwing Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level equals to the total levels of the removed monsters. The only downside to Vayu's effect is that the Synchro Monster will have their effect negated." Soon enough a ghostly image of a white red-crowned chicken with a black vest and sandals and appeared, and moments later a ghostly image of Blackwing-Armed Wing appeared alongside Vayu. The two ghostly images they merged with each other creating a blinding light, and soon a winged, one-eyed, humanoid creature clad in black and orange armor emerged from the light. The creature that was just summoned was called Blackwing-Armor Master (ATK 2500 3000 DEF 1500). "I now set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Zephyr finished.

Although Zephyr's action of setting two cards facedown seemed puzzling to everyone else, Principal Tenjo knows exactly what she is thinking. You see, although it seems like a good idea to keep as much card in your hand to fulfill the condition needed to destroy Sword of Burning Lights, however by doing so you will leave yourself vulnerable for a potential comeback from the enemy. His attention then reverted back to Miyuki, anticipating what move she is going to move next, and mused to himself if the pink haired girl can summon up a miracle just like how her father Yuma Tsukumo used to do.

Miyuki drew a card from her deck and end her turn. (Cards in Hand: 2)

Zephyr drew a card from her deck end her turn. (Cards in Hand: 3)

Miyuki drew a card from her deck, and then proceed to set 2 cards face down and end her turn. (Cards in Hand: 1)

Zephyr drew a card from her deck and ends her turn. (Cards in Hand: 4)

Miyuki hesitantly proceeded with her draw phrase, knowing that whatever she draws next might very well determine the outcome of this duel. Giving the card she just drew a side glance, Miyuki heaved a sigh of relief. "I activate one of my facedown trap cards-Call of the Haunted! With the power of this trap card I can special summon one monster in my graveyard, and I choose Number 39: Utopia!" Miyuki stated as a purple framed card flipped up and the swords composed of flames disappeared.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Darklight! By tributing one DARK monster with 1500 or more attack, I can destroy all monsters that were special summoned this turn." Zephyr interjected. A purple framed card flipped up and Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant transformed into a beam of blue light before launching itself in an attempt to destroy Number 39: Utopia.

"Too bad blondie, I activate my other trap card, Dark Bribe. When an opponent's Spell/Trap card is activated, I can negate and destroy it, however in exchange you get to draw a card from your deck." Miyuki countered, upon the activation of her trap card, the incoming blue light disappeared. "That is not all, I now XYZ summon Number C39: Utopia Ray (Rank 4 ATK 2500 DEF) using Number 39: Utopia as its sole XYZ material."Miyuki added. "Now I summon ZW-Unicorn Spear in face up attack mode!" Miyuki stated. A mechanical unicorn then graced the field with its presence. "Now I activate ZW-Unicorn Spear's effect, I can equip this card to Utopia Ray to increase Utopia Ray's attack by 1900."

"Go Number C39: Utopia Ray (Rank 4 ATK 4400 DEF ) attack and destroy Blackwing-Armor Master(Level 7 ATK 3000 DEF 1100)"Miyuki called out.

Principal Tenjo nodded in approval of Miyuki's recent moves, due to Zephyr's misplay of sacrificing Silverwind over Armor Master, the blonde girl will now take 1400 points of damage, which is the exact amount of life point she have left. However the principal's train of thought was once again interrupted by a round of maniacal laughter, but this time he no longer need to look around to locate the emitter of those disturbing sounds.

"Miyuki, your foolishness forces me to activate this card!" Zephyr roared, while the last card in her trap and spell card zone flipped up and reveal it to be Icarus Attack. "By tributing one winged-beast I have on the field, I can target up to two card on your side of the field and destroy it!" Zephyr screamed. Blackwing-Armor Master immediately exploded into particles of light and Number C39: Utopia Ray and ZW-Unicorn Spear followed swiftly after.

"Tsk. I end my turn!" Miyuki muttered, knowing that she have no other playable cards in her hand.

"I don't know about you, but for me the outcome of this duel relies on my next draw." Zephyr confessed out of the blue.

"And why is that?" Miyuki asked, slightly interested by what her nemesis just said.

"Well, I don't have a single monster card in my hand right now. So next turn if I don't draw a monster card that I can summon without tributes then that means I will be open for a direct attack by a monster that you summon." Zephyr answered back. Miyuki nodded in understanding and scanned through the cards in her hand and found that she also does not have a monster card in her hand.

"It seems like we have the same situation then, as I don't have a single monster in my hand either." Miyuki admitted.

Zephyr drew the top card in her deck and allows a smile to grace her face. "It seems like I once again proved that I am the superior duelist. You see, unlike you who was placed in the Slifer Red dorm due to poor dueling skills, I demanded myself to be place there in order to honor legends like Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki. And this card that I just drew shall testify to my previous statement. I summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (Level 3 ATK 1300 1800 DEF) to the field in attack mode!" A yellow faced, blue body bird with protrusion on the side of its face that resembles wings appeared on the field. The creatures attack then went up to 1800 due to the effect of Mystic Plasma Zone. "Attack!"

Gale the Whirlwind flapped its wings and a gust of wind approached Miyuki, knocking the pink haired duelist off her feet as her life point dropped to zero.

Zephyr: 1400 Miyuki: 0

The audience cheered loudly for Zephyr showering her with compliments, as Miyuki let herself fade in the background. Miyuki stumbled down the central platform and limped her way towards the exit of the arena. Before she exit the arena, the pink haired duelist looked back at the audience, hoping that someone will compliment her for her efforts. Miyuki sighed and acknowledged that this world only like winners and proceed to make her way out. "If only I don't exist…" the young duelist thought to herself before she walked out of the academy and journeyed toward the Slifer Red dorm.

_To be continued…_


	6. Duel in Warehouse

"Pharaoh Atem was born around the millennium 1000 B.C under the identity of the son of Aknamkanon. Atem became heir to the throne and the Millenium Puzzle…" Professor Muran rambled on in a seemingly endless lecture of the history of duel monsters. To be frank, the pink haired duelist has never being able to grasp the premise of the class she is currently partaking in, as Miyuki doesn't understand the purpose of learning about the life of people in the past when the primary reason to attend this school is to learn how to play a card game.

"Will Miss Tsukumo please answer the question?" Professor Muran requested with a sly smile on his face, taking advantage of the well known fact that Miyuki was not paying attention to the lecture. Glaring at the professor Miyuki slowly stood up trying to formulate a plausible answer to the question the professor just asked. "Um…46?" Miyuki answered timidly.

"No Miss Tsukumo, I am afraid that is not the answer. Go and sit back down, while I give you a pink detention slip that shall captivate your attention way better than my lecture." Professor Muran shook his head before proceeding to scribble something on a piece of pink paper. In Miyuki's mind, that's the smartest thing Professor Muran have said all year, a detention slip does captivate her attention better than a boring lecture. As you can see, a detention slip can induce worry in the pink haired teen, while a boring lecture just bores the young duelist to death.

The pink haired duelist sighed as she walked through the aquamarine hallway of duel academy, holding the pink detention slip that she just got from Professor Muran. This is the tenth detention slip that has been bestowed upon her since the beginning of the school year, and the sad thing is that it is only the second week of school. As far as Miyuki is concerned she is just one detention slip away from expulsion, now if only a detention slip will just fall from the sky and save her the effort of pressing other professor's buttons. The red dorm resident scowled as she walked in the detention room, glaring at whoever that passes her. The young Slifer Red then proceed to take a seat in the detention room and found herself equally as bored as she was in Professor Muran's room. The silence of the detention room was more than tolerable to the pink haired lady, in fact it soothes her soul. However all good things must end, as she felt someone pulling her hair from behind her. Turning around, Miyuki came face to face with the school bully, also known as the Ogress residing in Obelisk culprit that is pulling her hair have a bulky build and the face comparable to the face of Obelisk the Tormentor. To be honest, Miyuki sometime cannot tell whether the ruffian behind her is a boy or a girl. Feeling a confrontation coming up, Miyuki took initiative and slammed the table hard with her fist while letting out a yelp. Sensing something is wrong walked over and located the target that Miyuki's accusatory finger is pointing to. "Miss Fiona, you have some explaining to do." demanded. The young duelist can't help but grin at the stunt that she just pulled, her smile widened even more after hearing that Miss Fiona will have to stay in detention longer than everyone else in the room.

The hand of the clock finally struck 3, as Miyuki is finally free of her obligation to stay after school . Just as she was about to return to the repulsive dorm known as the Slifer Red Dorm, she felt a blunt force hitting her in the back of her head, and then darkness overwhelmed her.

When the inexperienced duelist regained conscious, she was shackled to the ground in a undisclosed warehouse. Clearing all the unnecessary thoughts from her head, Miyuki looked around the room and noticed Miss Fiona standing with her goons, sporting a sly smile on her face.

"Well, well. If it isn't the ever-so-clever Miss Tsukumo!" the ogress like duelist exclaimed in mock joy.

"What do you want? I need to get back to my dorm, as you can see I have a life and don't have time to engage in bondage role-play with you!" Miyuki spat. In response, the physically repulsive duelist clobbered a defenseless Miyuki with an earth trembling punch.

"Shut up you insolent twerp!" the ogress like teen shouted in retaliation, before stomping on Miyuki multiple times and had to be pulled off by her henchwomen. The ogress like duelist took in a deep breath, calming herself down before declaring her intention of challenging Miyuki in a death duel.

"A-a-a death duel? H-h-how does that work." Miyuki mumbled out, evidently struggling to recover from the ferocious beating that her captor gave answer her question, Miyuki's captor just pointed at two elaborately decorated boxes suspending over both duelists head.

"First, I will allow my henchwomen to shackle me up just like they did to you, and then of course I will challenge you to a children's card game. But here is the catch, when one of our life point drop to zero, the box suspending on top of the winning duelist will drop down. Inside the box there is a key that will allow the winning duelist to walk out of this room." the frightful duelist finished after an overly long explanation.

"Then what happen to the duelist on the losing side?" Miyuki asked while getting up from the cold concrete ground.

"They of course will be set ablaze along with this building!" the bulky captor of Miyuki exclaimed before she breaks into maniacal laughter. The statement made by the Obelisk Blue duelist startled Miyuki, rendering her speechless as she is contemplating on ways to get out of such situation.

"A-all of this just because I cause you to have to spend extra time in detention? Don't think you have overdone this just a little bit." Miyuki stuttered, obviously uncomfortable that her fate depends on the outcome of a children's card game.

"Nothing can be overdone when you are carrying out justice." the bulky duelist retorted. Almost instantly her henchwomen walked over to her and chained her up in a similar manner that they chained up Miyuki, and then they proceed to cover up the area in gasoline. After all the necessary preparation is done and over with the henchwomen walked out of the cramped room.

"Help!" Miyuki screamed, in an attempt to get people's attention.

"There is no use! This building is sound-proofed!" the captor assured her captive, crushing her hopes of getting external help.

"Duel!" the muscle-packed duelist roared as Miyuki foolishly jumped up and down in an attempt to reach the elaborately decorated box that is hanging from the ceiling of the warehouse.

Miyuki: 8000 Miss Fiona: 8000

To be continued…


	7. Melted Armor

Miyuki: 8000 Miss Fiona: 8000

Miyuki can't believe that she got herself in another situation where she has to duel again, and to make matters worst, this is right after her humiliating defeat at the hand of her condescending roommate-Zephyr Hogan. Both duelist proceed to draw the 5 mandatory cards from their deck and decided that Miyuki can go first since she is the guest in this warehouse.

Miyuki drew her sixth card and suddenly developed an urge to weep for humanity. For in her opinion, no one in their right frame of mind would burn the loser of a children's card game. "I set one monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn." A face-down holographic duel monster card appeared on the field in front of Miyuki.

Miss Fiona laughed at her opponent's move before proceeding to draw card from her own deck. "I summon Volcanic Rocket (Level 4 ATK 1900 DEF 1400) in face up attack position. I then activate its effect and add 1 Blaze Accelerator from my deck to my hand." A moment later an exoskeleton of a pterodactyl appeared on the field. Miss Fiona then removed her deck from her duel disk and took out a copy of Blaze Accelerator from her deck. "I then activate the spell card, Blaze Accelerator." Miss Fiona held out the aforementioned spell card and proceeds to insert the spell card in her duel disk's Trap/Spell card zone. Instantly a tripod appeared on the field supporting a cannon that is incased in a rectangular frame.

"What is that thing?" Miyuki asked out of curiosity.

"Oh you will soon see!" Miss Fiona assured. "I activate Blaze Accelerator's effect and send Volcanic Counter (Level 3 ATK 300 DEF 1300) to the graveyard and destroy your facedown monster!" A ghostly image of an exoskeleton of a bipedal creature that has flames protruding from its forepaw went inside Blaze Accelerator, and soon Blaze Accelerator fired the ghostly image of Volcanic Counter and destroyed Miyuki's facedown card.

"No! I was planning on using Old Vindictive Magician's flip effect to destroy one of your monsters!" Miyuki exclaimed, mourning the death of one the most powerful card in her deck.

"Haha! I knew the monster that you set is the Old Vindictive Magician which is why I destroyed it with a card effect to prevent it from using its flip effect! See? My incredible foresight is why I am an Obelisk Blue while you are a measly Slifer Red!" Miss Fiona stated in triumphant.

"W-wait that means you get to dish out 1900 points of life point damage since you still haven't declared an attack yet." Miyuki cried out after her brain caught up with the current event of the duel.

"Hmph. As much as I wish I can do that, I cannot declare an attack the same turn I activate the effect of Blaze Accelerator!" Miss Fiona replied, disappointment evident in her voice. Hearing that Miyuki heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that she will not have to take 1900 points of damage right off the bat.

Drawing her card, Miyuki carefully surveyed her hand; Miyuki knows that she should not summon a powerful monster right now since Blaze Accelerator's effect will just destroy them. Setting her Cosmo Queen off to the side, Miyuki reached out and grabbed a monster whose effect will activate once it is in the graveyard. "I set one monster in facedown defense mode and set one card facedown, and I will end my turn!"

Smirking, Miss Fiona drew another card from her deck. "I summon Volcanic Slicer (Level 4 1800 DEF 1200) in face up attack mode. An exoskeleton of a Tyrannosaur Rex appeared next to Volcanic Rocket." "I then activate Volcanic Slicer's effect to inflict 500 points of damage to you in exchange for not attacking this turn." A ball of fire condenses inside Volcanic Slicers mouth, then the beast launched the fireball pass Miyuki's monster and striking her square on the chest. Miyuki winced as she felt her chest heat up, cursing her opponent for activating the monster's effect.

Miyuki: 7500 Miss Fiona: 8000

"Now, Volcanic Rocket attack Miyuki's facedown monster!" Miss Fiona commanded. The pterodactyl exoskeleton was about to incinerate its opposition before it found itself shackled to the ground putting it into a similar predicament as its master.

"Hey, what happened?" Miss Fiona exclaimed in confusion.

"Well, I just activated my Shadow Spell trap card! What Shadow Spell does is that it allow me to target one monster you control, it loses 700 attack points and cannot switch its battle position." Miyuki explained while pointing at the purple framed card that is floating next to her. Miyuki might have screwed up in duels before but she certainly is not stupid, and now that she kept her monster safe she can go ahead and tribute it to summon one of the strongest monster in her deck.

"Tsk! I end my turn!" Miss Fiona muttered.

Miyuki conducted her draw phrase. "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Trance the Magic Swordsman (Level 6 ATK 2600 DEF 200)." An armored warrior with winged like ornament on both side of his face and short blonde hair appeared on the field. The warrior flipped his purple cape and swung around his excessively decorated broadsword in an attempt to demonstrate his showmanship. "Now, Trance go and slay Volcanic Rocket (Level 4 ATK 1200 DEF 1400)!" The swordsman swung his broadsword and cut the exoskeleton in half.

Miyuki: 7500 Miss Fiona: 6600

Miss Fiona did not let the sudden drop of her life point discourage her as she proceeds to draw her card from the deck. "I sacrifice Blaze Accelerator and replace it with Tri-Blaze Accelerator." Blaze Accelerator vanished and was soon replaced with a three-legged frame that supported three rectangular cannon. "I then sacrifice Tri-Blaze Accelerator to special summon Volcanic Doomfire ( Level 8 ATK 3000 DEF 1800)!" The rectangular cannon disappeared along with its tripod and is replaced by a menacing behemoth with flame protruding from its head.

"Consider this as a preview as what is going to happen to you when I win this duel!" Miss Fiona roared as she directed her monster to attack Trance the Magic Swordsman. Miyuki in turn just glared at Miss Fiona while bracing her self for the upcoming onslaught.

_To be continued…_


	8. Of Flames and Flashbacks

The flaming behemoth approached the blonde knight in astonishing speed before incinerating the blonde soldier. Then in one swift leap the same behemoth returned back to its controller's side of the field. Miyuki herself would be impressed of the behemoth's athleticism if she was the controller of that card; however she herself knows full well that she is the controller of the incompetent blonde soldier that got easily obliterated just seconds ago. The pink haired girl jerked her arm around in an attempt to break free from her binding, after a few more tries she just had to admit to herself that the steel shackle just will not give. The captured teenager's eyes traveled to the two elaborately decorated boxes hanging from the ceiling of this cursed warehouse, and then she looked at the two goons guarding the exit of the warehouse.

"This certainly is not looking good for me. Although I have the advantage in terms of life points, my opponent have a monster with attack point of 3000. Even if I do manage to destroy that behemoth and win the duel, there is almost no guarantee that the goons will not try any underhanded tactic that will lead to my death." Miyuki thought to herself, thoroughly analyzing the peril that she is in right now. If she was a main character in some sort of anime, her friends will definitely come and save her. However, she knows that the chance of her being some sort of significant figure is slim to none. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she was a character created just to be killed off in a brutal fashion.

"…Ready to give up yet, you Slifer Red shrimp?" Miss Fiona taunted, a smirk plastered on her face.

"In your dreams! And by the way your monster hits like a girl!" Miyuki replied defiantly, not willing to show any sign of weakness.

"Hmph! You and your futile struggles! I end my turn!" Miss Fiona barked.

"Draw!" Miyuki shouted as she drew a card from her deck, before adding the newly drawn card to the four cards already in her hand. Silence than proceed to take over the warehouse, as Miyuki examines her hand with scrutiny, before squeezing her eyes shut in what seems to be an act of despair.

"I set a monster a monster face-down in defense mode… and end my turn." Miyuki finally spoke up after a good 15 minute.

Miyuki: 7100 Miss Fiona: 6600

Miss Fiona calmly drew a card from her deck knowing that she now control the pace of this duel.

"I activate the equip spell card Big Bang Shot! I equip this card to Volcanic Doomfire!" Miss Fiona declared with authority, before inserting the magic card into the spell/trap card zone of her duel disk. Volcanic Doomfire's right fist is suddenly basked in blue light, as its attack point rose to 3400.

"W-Why did your monster's attack point increase?" Miyuki asked, astounded that the monster is officially even harder to defeat than before.

"Really? Really? And I thought your roommate was stupid, it looks like you are even more stupid than a blonde girl. Well, let me help you out a little, you see the equip spell card that I just equipped to my Volcanic Doomfire increase its attack point by 400 and also allows it to inflict piercing damage." Miss Fiona explained after mocking her adversary. Upon hearing this Miyuki made a face, as she knows that her original plan of reducing thepossible damage she will have to take this turn is officially foiled. Now Miyuki knows that if Miss Fiona summons another monster, than the countdown to her defeat would officially begin. Squeezing her eyes shut again, Miyuki mused to herself about how quickly her dad's deck has betrayed her. Granted her tampering with the deck could have destroyed the deck's original synergy, but that still does not justify all the times that this deck has let her down. Miyuki thought to herself about how her death right here might be for the better, after all as far she is concerned no body likes her. Miyuki continued her mental self-deprecation by pondering about how she could make Zephyr's life a lot easier if she would just cease to exist, that way the blonde would not have to invest her time in a round of counterproductive name calling. However a command snapped the pink haired girl out of her trance, a command so ridiculous that it even surprised her. For you see, instead of summoning another monster to the field, Miss Fiona just ordered her behemoth to smite Miyuki's face down card. The female Tsukumo took a while to contemplate about the motive behind Miss Fiona's action, and immediately a few theories popped in her head: For one, Miss Fiona could just not have a monster card in her hand, but that doesn't seem to be the case as Miyuki knows that Miss Fiona is the type of person that carefully chooses her moves and will most likely have at least one monster capable of being summoned just in case things go awry. The second theory is that Miss Fiona just wants to psychologically torment her by chopping down her life points slowly. Seeing the second theory seems more plausible, Miyuki just stuck with that.

"The facedown monster that my behemoth just chopped down is Achacha Archer, a weakling with only 600 defense point. The attack point of my behemoth is now 3400, so the difference between the attack of my behemoth and the defense of your archer shall come out of your life point. And that is 2800 points of damage!" Miss Fiona pointed out, obviously proud of her ability to do basic arithmetic. Miyuki's eyes traveled to the life point meter of her duel disk and frowned as her life point dropped from 7100 to 4300. Now Volcanic Slicer, take another chunk out of Miyuki's life point! The dinosaur exoskeleton gathered a ball of flame and launched it at the defenseless pink haired duelist, effectively causing Miyuki to roll on the floor in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

"Hahahahahahahahahah!" Miss Fiona burst into a fit of crazed laughter as she has now officially asserted herself as the dictator of this duel. Hearing her adversities crazed laughter, Miyuki made a mental note about how all the duelist in duel academy seems to have a tendency to laugh manically.

Miyuki: 2500 Miss Fiona: 6600

"Tsk. This is not looking good for me at all! Not even the strongest card in my hand can beat the behemoth that's placed in front of me. "Miyuki admitted to herself, before she began her draw phrase. What the pink haired teen drew immediately triggered a memory of the past inside her head. She shut her eyes close as she allows her mind to follow the card: Double or Nothing in a trip down memory lane.

_A young Miyuki sat on one end of a mahogany desk staring intently at the spiked haired opposition known as her father. On the surface of the table there laid a duel monster game mat, and on the game mat there were a total of 2 cards. One of the cards is Number 39: Utopia, the iconic soldier of hope brought into play by none other than Yuma Tsukumo himself. The other card belongs to Miyuki's side of the field, and it is one of Miyuki's favorite cards: Cosmo Queen (Level 9 ATK 2900 DEF 2450). Although in terms of life points Yuma have the advantage with an untouched 8000 life point while Miyuki only have2100 left, however in terms of field advantage Miyuki definitely have the edge with a monster that have a n attack point of 2900._

"_So I guess I won dad." Miyuki assumed after surveying the field._

"_Hmph? Why do you assume that?" Yuma inquired, curious about her daughter's sudden declaration. _

"_It is simple; I have a monster with the attack point of 2900 while you only have a monster with 2500 attack point. And that monster already wasted one of its XYZ units, that means with a few more attacks, the monster will self-destruct due to its own effect. Most importantly, you don't have any card in your hand." Miyuki explained._

"_Hmm...interesting. I am surprised by your analysis ability; you are like my polar opposite." Yuma admitted._

"_Of course we are. I mean I am a girl and you are a guy, of course we can not be the same." Miyuki replied. Yuma chuckled at his daughter's response before readying himself to perform his draw phrase._

"…_Well, as amazing as your reasoning was, I am afraid I will have to end this duel once and for all. For you see Miyuki, you have underestimated an elite duelist's ability to draw." Yuma muttered as he held up the card that he just drew-Double or Nothing._

"_Utopia attack Cosmic Queen…"_

And the flashback ended there, as Miyuki reopened her eyes.

Kattobingu…the phrase resonated in the pink haired girls head, and she decided that just for once in her life, she will allow herself to act like an idiot… Just like her father…

_To be continued…_


	9. Cremated Hope

Miyuki: 2500 Miss Fiona: 6600

Miss Fiona stared at her opposition intently anticipating her opponent's next move. For some reasons unbeknownst to herself, she felt like her adversity is about to pull of a string of combos that would completely thwart her plan to dominate the duel with Volcanic Doomfire (Level 8 ATK 3000-3400 DEF 1800). Miss Fiona putted her thoughts aside as paranoia, after all dueling the infamous Yuma Tsukumo's daughter can be rather nerve wrecking. However in a while, all of her worst fear is about to come true.

"…Hey…ogress, sorry to disappoint you, but I will not die of arson today." Miyuki announced.

"Hmph. Whatever do you mean, Slifer scum?" Miss Fiona inquired, not catching on to what Miyuki has been talking about. In response Miyuki just remained silent and reached for the cards in her hand.

"I summon Gagaga Magician (Level 3 ATK 1500 DEF 1000)" A red hooded magician with multi-layered curved shoulder plates and black robe appeared on the field along with steel chains that was surrounding him. "Now I activate Kagetokage's effect from my hand, when I normal summoned a level 4 monster, I can special summon this card from my hand."Moments later, a red eyed black lizard appeared on the field.

"I see you are going to summon Number 39: Utopia. It is a wonderful plan indeed. But get this, even Utopia's attack point is nothing in front of my mighty Volcanic Doomfire," Miss Fiona observed.

"But I can always choose to attack your Volcanic Slicer!" Miyuki challenged, not tolerating her opponent's trash talking.

"Even if you destroy my Volcanic Slicer, I can always avenge it by using Volcanic Doomfire to destroy Utopia the very next turn!" the ogress like duelist retorted.

"Um…we will see about that, because your Volcanic Doomfire will not make it to the next turn! For I will destroy it this turn!" Miyuki announced before motioning Utopia to attack Volcanic Doomfire.

"You foolish human, not only did you not attack the weaker Volcanic Slicer, but you chose to attack the stronger Volcanic Doomfire. No wonder you are a Slifer Red student! Any ways prepare to take 1100 points of damage." Miss Fiona barked as she is now one hundred percent sure that her opposition has lost her mind.

"Well not exactly, as I activate Number 39: Utopia's effect. By removing one XYZ unit, I can negate its attack." Miyuki answered, before removing one XYZ material monster from Utopia and sending it to the graveyard.

"But that is pointless!" Miss Fiona pointed out, confused about the purpose behind her adversity's actions.

"No it is not pointless, for I activate the Quick-play spell- Double or Nothing! For when a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster, during this Battle Phase, it can attack again. And if it does, its attack point is doubled during the Damage Step only." Miyuki said, shedding some light on the motive behind her actions. "Now, Utopia attack Volcanic Doomfire!"

"No! Utopia's attack point is now 5000 thanks to that Quick-play spell card, and my Doomfire's attack point is only 3400. That means I will have to take 1600 points of damage!" Miss Fiona exclaimed.

The golden and white armored warrior slashed at the behemoth, effectively cutting it in half. Then to Miyuki's surprise her own life point went down by 1600, leaving her with only 900 life points.

"Hey! What happened?" Miyuki cried out in confusion, but her confusion is met with chuckles.

"Hmph. You think you are real clever using Double or Nothing to take down my Volcanic Doomfire, but I was two steps ahead of you. For you see, I activated the effect of Volcanic Counter that was resting in my graveyard, by removing Volcanic Counter and another FIRE monster in my graveyard from play I got to inflict damage equal to the amount of battle damage that I took." Miss Fiona revealed with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Looks like I have outsmarted you again. You Slifer Red scum." Miss Fiona barked upon re-asserting her position as the dictator of this duel.

Miyuki: 900 Miss Fiona: 5000

Miyuki frowned upon realizing that she have less than 1/5th of the life point that her opponent have, while Miss Fiona just smirked upon seeing the frown on her opponent's face. Taking her turn, Miss Fiona once again slowly drew a card from her deck.

"I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect and deal 500 points of damage to your life points, set a card facedown and end my turn." Miss Fiona announced. "The card that I just set facedown is trap card-Dimension Wall. If that Slifer Scum decides to attack me with her Utopia, I can just activate this card and then it will be game over for her." Miss Fiona schemed to herself, as she eyed her adversity and smiled much to the pink haired girl's disgust.

Zephyr paced around inside the repulsive dorm awaiting her childhood nemesis's return. To be frank, her original plan was to surprise her dorm mate with the news that she has received a promotion to the Ra Yellow dorm. Then of course she would rub the fact that Miyuki will have to stay in the Slifer Red dorm and won't be getting any form of promotion anytime soon due to her winless record in dueling. But now seeing that her dorm mate still has not returned yet and it is already passed the curfew for the academy kids, the blonde duelist can't help but admit that she is quite worried about her childhood nemesis's well-being. Dozens of theories concerning her dorm mate's whereabouts flooded her head, ranging from Miyuki getting kidnapped to Miyuki leaving the academy island without consent. Growing more and more impatient, the petite blonde finally decided to leave the dorm and look for her childhood nemesis herself. After all , if Miyuki try to tease the blonde girl for get worried over her well-being, the blonde girl can always make up a plausible excuse right on the spot. As the petite blonde prepared to walked out of the door of her room, a blue spiky haired man burst through the door demanding Miyuki's whereabouts. Fighting the blush that's threatening to appear on her face, the blonde girl calmly admitted that she also doesn't have a clue about where Miyuki is, and that she was preparing to look for Miyuki herself. The blue haired boy immediately grabbed onto her hand insisting that they look for her together, effectively causing the blonde haired girl's face to heat up. After all, who wouldn't blush when they are holding hands with the son of the academy's principal- Osamu Tenjo.

Miyuki: 400 Miss Fiona: 5000

"…Neh. I have a question that I have being itching to ask you, but chose not to just in case you accuse me of using conversations to prolong my defeat. But here I am already in the jaw of defeat; I refuse to pass on to the other world without finding out the truth." Miyuki spoke upon realizing that the chance of her winning this duel now is slight to none.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Miss Fiona pressed on, her interest piqued.

"I know you said that when it comes to the name of justice, any form of execution to the unjust is justified," Miyuki started, "But who, or what caused you to develop that mindset?"

"Interesting question indeed, you see I was born in a family stricken with poverty, poverty and my overall physical repulsiveness made my life a living hell. During my elementary school year, the students would constantly make fun of me, calling me ugly, make hygiene jokes about me, throw my backpack in the shower during P.E class, and lure me into trapping pits that they illegally dug out on the school's grass field. All my life I have been finding ways to carry out revenge, but my parents always erase those thoughts from my head the second it surfaced. Until one day, after my dad stole a loaf of bread out of desperation, our house was set on fire.. The neighborhood residences talks about the death of my family as the byproduct of ultimate justice. From that point on, something in my brain clicked, as I was fascinated by this form of justice, and I know that I will have to carry out the same form of execution in order to cleanse this world of persecution one person at a time. For my family got no sympathy from the town folks, I shall have no remorse on all those who angers me!" Miss Fiona answered with a crazed look on her eyes before breaking down into an unstoppable fit of laughter.

"Hahahahah…a. Anyways it is your move. Savor it for it will be your last," Miss Fiona laughed.

"Wait, I believe we are the two peas in the same pod when it comes to childhood abuse. I understand your pain," Miyuki sympathized.

"No, you do not how can the proud daughter of Yuma Tsukumo understand my pain?" Miss Fiona roared.

"I do understand your pain." Miyuki screamed back in a similar voice volume.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Like I said you do not understand!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"How can anyone not understand the pain induced by one of the most clichéd form of abuse?" Miyuki asked breaking the intense argument they had just a few second ago.

"Whose childhood did you call cliché? Make your move already you Slifer Scum! But let me tell you this, if you attack me you will loose this turn and if you don't attack me Volcanic Slicer's effect will finish you off on the next turn!" Miss Fiona bellowed.

"Tsk. There goes the element of surprise." Miyuki muttered to herself.

Osamu Tenjo and Zephyr Hogan are now speeding towards the warehouse as they have been able to pin point Miyuki's possible location after asking around the school for a little while. To be frank, neither one of them is in a happy mood; after all they have now known that Miyuki is dueling Miss Fiona or better known as Alison Fiona. As Osamu Tenjo recalled, Miss Fiona was constantly under suspicion for dueling with illegal stipulations. Osamu remembered clearly that earlier on in this week, a huge numbers of corpse of students in the duel academy has begun to pile up, and since Heartland City's duel academy equipped with high level protection against invaders, the chances of the murders being committed by an outsider is slim to none. d from the rest of the city by of it being done by an outsider is really slim. Interestingly, Miss Fiona was the only one that does not have an alibi when the students are taken in for questioning. Too bad the school did not take any actions immediately under fear that blindly accusing a student of murder without any solid evidence will hurt the school's image, well now if Miss Fiona is really the mastermind behind the academy student's death than Osamu will definitely arrest her and bring her to justice.

"Please be okay…Miyuki." Osamu thought to himself as he sprint towards the only location that he has not checked yet.

_To be continued…_


	10. Swift Blow

Seven cloaked figures marched through the dark cobblestone chamber, with their only source of light being the torch they wield in their hand. The tail of they cloaked trailed behind them as they made their way to the once-neglected wooden table that's positioned in the center of the chamber. The mysterious organization placed their respective torches on the sconces that have been fixated along the cobblestone wall. Then they moved toward the neglected redwood table in the center of the chamber, and promptly allowed themselves to sat down on the chairs aligned with the table. There were 8 seats aligned along the edge of the table, and now seven of them are occupied by the seven cloaked figures. Upon sitting down, they removed the hood concealing their face, confirming each other's identity. The underground organization sat in silence waiting for the arrival of their leader. Only the cackling of the burning flames radiated from the torches could be heard. The silence did not last for long, as another cloaked figure entered the room and swiftly made it to his seat. Not removing the hood to the slightest, the leader began to speak.

"Alison has failed…and is presumably perished."

As soon as the word left their leaders mouth, different reactions could be observed. The first to express his feeling about the subject was a short-statured man that appeared to be no more than 7 years old.

"Ha! I know that hag couldn't get anything done. I told her time and time again that being absolutely hideous is her only talent."

"Oi, show some respect for the deceased, Jean. " A baritone voice commanded. The owner of the voice is a blonde man presumably in his late twenties.

"Marco is right, besides not like you could have done any better." a third voice interjected; from the pitch of the voice you can deduce it to be a female.

At this the 7 year old duelist stood up and slammed his fist on the redwood table in an act of rage. "What did you say Annie? Care to repeat yourself?" The 7 year old got in the girl's face and attempted to stare her down, however the girl is far from intimidated.

"Do you have wax in your ears or something? I said you couldn't have done any better than Alison!" the girl repeated, also standing up and attempt to stare the 7 year old down.

"Shut up, you grandma. Say another word and I will rip you apart with the might of my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." the child barked.

"You impudent brat! How dare you accuse me of being a grandma? I am only 17 for crying out loud! And your overgrown metal reptile is nothing compared to my Machina Fortress!" the girl retorted, not willing to back down from the argument.

The madness would have undoubtedly continued if the leader of the somewhat dysfunctional organization did not interrupt the member's childish bickering. "Silence you fools! This organization is a group of elite duelist that shall bring forth the revival of the ultimate being, not a bunch of immature duelist arguing about how competent they are or how old they are! This is an organization of the most superior of human being that shall bring forth the second coming of the ultimate entity."

Upon hearing their leader's outburst, the two conflicting members of the organization plop back to their seat while muttering a quick apology to all the other members for the sophomoric conducts.

"Despite Alison's early demise, she did do a good job collecting the negative energy emitted from the countless duelists' that she have cornered and slaughtered. Alison's death shall not be in vain, as we shall continue on with our objective to revive the great one." the leader announced.

"Pardon me for asking but how much negative energy do we have collect to achieve our goal?" Annie asked. In response, the leader just snapped his finger and soon a demonic-looking statue appeared behind him. The statue had a total of 10 eyes; three of them are open while the other 7 are closed.

"For all we know, the XYZ cards known as numbers should have left the human realm a long time ago, in order to serve as a blockade between the human realm and the duel monster spirit. But due to Yuma Tsukumo's desire to cling on to the ties of his friends he entrusted an selected amount of Numbers card with his friends as a token of friendship. The remaining Numbers card in the human realm have left a small gateway between the duel monster world and the human realm, our job is to expand the gateway by collecting enough negative energy so that the great one will be able to pass. Once all 10 eyes are opened, the great one shall regain its ability to enter the human realm and he along with his army shall descend into the human realm. The great one and his followers shall raze this world with such tenacity to the point that the world will cease to exist. Then, we will rebuild this world together, and create an utopia where there is no suffering. However, in order for that to happen all of you will need to help in the effort to collect the necessary negative energy." The leader explained, letting his subordinates know the full extent of his ambition.

"How do we plan on obtaining the rest of the necessary energies? Do we go and rob a bank or go on a killing spree?" Jean inquired, getting increasingly excited as the thought of violence starts to grow in his mind.

"By studying Alison's work, we have determined that the most proficient way of obtaining negative energy is through a duel. " The leader replied, dismissing the gore-infested thoughts from the young boys mind.

"A duel?"

"Yes, a duel. To be specific, the duel we are commencing is a high stake duel where one duelist is dominated to the point where they are bereft of rational judgments and overcome by the fear of death. And in order to accomplish that we need to find a large number of duelists, and one place that came to mind is the duel academy."

"So you are suggesting we all go around threatening to light people's ass on fire if they lose a duel against us?" Jean suggested.

"Keep your stupidity to yourself."Annie shouted, not amused by Jean's antics.

"Duel academy?! But don' you think the academy would be more cautious admitting new students to the academy ever since Alison is exposed as a serial killer?"

"Of course, but already got that covered, for I have a convenient connection with an important figure in duel academy." the organization leader answered, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

To say the pink haired duelist hates her life is an understatement. First of all, not only did she loose a duel against a pyromaniac, but now she must be on the welcome committee for a group of pro duelists that seems to think that they should make their grand entrance by landing their helicopter in a forest. In fact the only moment this week worth savoring was when she woke up to the sight of Osamu fussing over her after being defeated by Alison Ofiona. She heard from the student's gossip that Osamu carried her in his arm the same way a husband carries his bride. Just the thought of Osamu touching her is enough to make her blush, so it should be of no surprise that the thought of Osamu carrying her so affectionately nearly cause her to have a nosebleed. Miyuki herself cannot pinpoint when she had romantic feeling towards Osamu, but she knows that it have to be sometime in middle school when he saved her from bullies that were making fun of her dueling skills. After all, you don't need to be a skilled duelist to fall in love. A shrill scream can be heard from the risk, and soon follows a massive explosion that prompts the startled birds out of the woods. Alerted by the sound of explosion, Miyuki pin pointed the location of the explosion and promptly sprinted ahead.

Miyuki reached an open area in the forest and the sight before her surprised her. Countless bodies of duelist were spread out on the forest floor, presumably unconscious. Then Miyuki spotted Osamu Tenjo, a second year student at Duel Academy and one of the best duelists in the academy glaring at a green haired figure standing in front of him. From what the girl can gather, the green haired figure is seemingly responsible for the unconscious state of the duelists in the forest. Upon coming to that conclusion Miyuki directed her attention to the green haired duelist standing in front of them in an attempt to figure out who it is, upon getting a clearer visual of the green haired teen's face Miyuki was shocked when she realized who the green haired teen is. The pink haired duelist knows the green haired duelist all too well, after all he is her older brother: Hayate Tsukumo.

"Y-you bastard! What did you do to them?" Osamu screamed, accusing the green haired teen of doing some form of heinous deeds. "They were dueling you and the moment they lost, they seem to have their soul extracted from them. What did you do to them?" Osamu repeated in a louder tone this time.

"Get the wax out of your ears and answer me you idiot!" Osamu barked.

"Hmph. Just because I have a different perspective as you when it comes to duel monsters does not necessarily make me a lesser human being than you. After all, the sweet and tender way of fighting crime has become obsolete, and the only real way to ensure permanent justice is through violence." Hayate Tsukumo retorted, a little bit to calm for both Miyuki's and Osamu's liking.

"What did you say?!"Osamu roared, irritated by the green haired teen's placid demeanor for reasons that he is not even sure himself.

"Who's the one that need to get the wax out of their ears right now?" Hayate taunted much to Osamu's chagrin.

"Why you…little bastard! I challenge you to a duel right now! I will crush you so hard that you will be rendered into a unconscious state just like your previous victims!" Osamu swore, equipping his duel disk and duel gazer.

"Ha, that will have to wait for later, Osamu Tenjo." the green haired teen laughed as he walked off, making it clear that he have no interest in Osamu's challenge.

"How do you know my name?" Osamu inquired.

"Well, because this Monday you and I are schedule to face each other in a duel in front of the entire school. The purpose of duel will be revealed on that day, I guess you can just wait for a couple of days before you suffer a one-sided defeat from me…" Hayate trailed off, trying to be as mysterious as possible, but the green haired teens attempt to be exotic only serve to aggravate Osamu more.

"You stay where you are! We are duelists! We accept challenges anytime and anywhere. Get back here, you coward!" Osamu yelled after the emerald haired teen but his word seems to have not reached the emerald haired teen, as the teen proceed with his departure. Cautiously, Miyuki made her way to a still fuming Osamu, formulating a proper way to tell him that the teen he was just cussing at was her brother.

The blonde girl stomped her way through the forest as she attempt to locate the elite duelist that just ditched the rest of the welcome committee in welcoming the pro duelists that descended in Heartland City only a while ago. Even the thought of Osamu's motive in ditching the rest of the welcoming committee aggravates her, after all how can the absence of a pink haired duelist be so important to him. More importantly than that, how can such a talented duelist like Osamu be so irresponsible? Zephyr herself might not be as talented as Osamu, but at least she is on task. After all, she did not stroll around the forest just to locate Osamu and give her a piece of her mind, but also to locate the two member of duel academy's guest that was not present during the welcoming ceremony.

"So that's the one you have your eyes on." a cloaked figure whispered, seemingly talking to the lock-like artifact that's hanging from his neck due to the usage of a necklace. A voice then resonated inside the cloaked figure's head, affirming its bearer's question.

"I see…" the figure muttered before chasing after the petite blonde.

"What he is your brother?!" Osamu exclaimed, not buying Miyuki's revelation that the condescending duelist that departed a while ago is related to the pink haired duelist in front of him..

"Sorry for my earlier outburst but you guys are seriously nothing alike." Osamu added.

"No, its okay. I know that it might seem impossible for such a talented duelist to be related to someone as useless as me." Miyuki comforted, but her words did not seem to have the desired effect.

"No, no. I didn't mean it as an insult…" Osamu began, flustered. However his explanation was cut off by chuckles from Miyuki.

"I am just kidding; I can't believe you fell for it." Miyuki laughed. At this, Osamu smiled. Even though all the other students are making fun of Miyuki's dueling skills and calling her an idiot, Osamu knows that this girl's lack of dueling skills does not make her a bad person.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for rescuing me from that burning warehouse earlier on in the week."

Yup, this is certainly still the same girl that Osamu fell in love with all those years ago. Smiling, Osamu jogged to catch up with Miyuki as they make their way to the rest of the welcoming committee.

Zephyr: 8000 Cloaked Figure: 8000

Okay, to be frank, even Zephyr doesn't know how she got herself into this situation. One moment she was looking for the two remaining members of Duel Academy's guest and the next she is forced to duel this creep that just challenged her out of the blue. Not like the petite blonde have any choice, as the cloaked creep seems to be able to block her path no matter which direction she went. If the blonde did not know any better she could have sworn the cloaked creep is capable of teleporting. Zephyr equipped her duel disk and duel gazer, ready to take away a few minutes of her life to make quick work of this seemingly crazed stalker of hers.

"Duel!" they both exclaimed as both duelist drew 5 cards from their deck.

"I will go first! Draw!" the cloaked figure declared, drawing his 6th card.

"Remember, Abruo. Your mission for today is not to collect her soul using the card given to you by your organization's leader, but to use the deck that have my power embedded within to creating a resonance that shall awaken the dormant darkness within the girl's heart." the familiar voice surfaced in the recently named duelist's head.

"Roger!" Abruo answered. Zephyr raised an eyebrow at how her opponent seems to be talking to himself, but dismissed it as her opponent just being insane. After all, anyone with any form of common sense should know better than to get in the proud granddaughter of Crow Hogan's way.

"I summon Black Stego (Level 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000) in attack position. Then I activate the spell card: Graceful Charity! Drawing 3 cards from my deck and discard two cards from my hand." Abruo stated. A green stegosaurus with red plates sticking up from its back appeared on the field, and immediately after a spell card depicting an angel holding an incandescent card appeared. The spell card immediately faded away as Abruo drew 3 cars from his deck, before discarding 2 cards from the cards that was there in his hand before he activated Graceful Charity.

"I activate Destroyersaurus's effect from my hand. By sending this card to the graveyard I get to add one Jurassic World field to my hand." Abruo held up Destroyersaurus's card and send it to the graveyard, and added one Jurassic World from his deck to his hand. "I activate the field spell: Jurassic World. Now all dinosaur monsters' attack and defense are increased by 300 points." Zephyr soon found herself surrounded by a landscape that seems to belong to the Jurassic Era, with the likes of active volcanoes, pounds, and dicksoniaceae trees surrounding her. Another odd thing that Zephyr noticed was that Abruo's Destroyersaurus is not among the cards added to his hands due to the effect of Graceful Charity, instead it was from the five cards that the cloaked duelist had at the beginning of the duel. What puzzles Zephyr is that, since Destroyersaurus have a higher attack than Black Stego why doesn't the cloaked creep in front of her summon it instead, or is adding Jurassic World to the hand that important to the dinosaur user. Zephyr made a mental note to be cautious in dealing with the cloaked creep in front of her, for Black Stego could have some troublesome effect that the blonde duelist is not aware of.

"My turn, draw!" Zephyr announced, carrying out what she said she would do by drawing the 6th card from her deck.

"I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame (Level 4 AtK: 1800 DEF: 1200) in face-up attack mode…" Zephyr began but she was quickly cut off.

"I don't see why you need to explain that you are playing it in face-up attack position, as there is no face-down attack position." Abruo remarked, a smug smile is visible in his mostly concealed face. Zephyr growled at Abruo remark before deciding to carry on with her turn.

"I attack your oversized reptile with Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame!" A blue humanoid avian creature resembling a falcon appeared on Zephyr's side of the field and immediately took flight as it slashed at the green stegosaurus.

"Hmph. I activate Black Stego's effect. When this card is in face-up attack position and is targeted for an attack, I can switch it into defense position." Abruo declared as his monster did just as he said and switched into defense position. Zephyr grimaced as she knows that she would take 500 points of damage thanks to this game's mechanic. Shura's slash was blocked by the plates on Black Stego's back, prompting Shura to return to Zephyr's side of the field as 500 points of damage is deduct from Zephyr's life point. Seeing at how desperate his opponent seems to want Black Stego on the field, Zephyr have suspicions on if Black Stego will prove to be a prominent part of the cloaked creep's strategy. However, Zephyr is not the type that will take chances as she is the type that will try to neutralize possible threats as quickly and safely as possible.

"Tsk. My turn shall not end just yet, for I activate the spell card: Black-Winged Strafe. By sending one Blackwing monster from my hand to the graveyard, I get to select one defense position monster my opponent controls and send that card to the graveyard. So see ya bye, Black Stego!" Zephyr picked Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor as the card to send to the graveyard as she knows that having Vayu in the graveyard can't possibly do her any wrong. Upon sending Vayu to the graveyard, Black Stego was struck by a yellow beam of light radiated from the graveyard slot in Zephyr's duel disk. However when Zephyr shoot the cloaked freak a look, she realized from the exposed portion of the man's face that the male duelist's smug smile did not falter one bit. Zephyr narrowed hr eyes down to a slit in what seems to be an attempt to read her opponent's mind, but she soon realize that narrowing ones eyes does not grant them mind reading abilities and thus she stopped the act.

Zephyr: 7500 Cloaked Figure( Abruo): 8000

Abruo drew one card from his deck, set one monster in face-down defense position before ending his turn.

Zephyr carried on with her mandatory draw phrase, but the nagging feeling in her mind that her opponent is plotting something nasty. Especially since her opponent seems to lack the will to attack her monster despite getting a boost from the field spell, and the lack of cards in the spell/trap card zone made Zephyr felt like the cloaked creep wants to leave his monsters at a vulnerable state. The thought of her opponent being a masochist sends chills down the blonde's spine as she quickly dismissed the thought from her mind.

"Blackwing -Shura the Blue Flame, attack and destroy the facedown card." The winged-beast lounged forward before sinking its claws into the facedown monster card. The facedown card flipped up revealing a mono-eyed creature with a round high tech body, the monsters feature is completed with a wide smile consisting of razor sharp teeth.

"You just triggered the effect of my Cyber Jar. Now all monsters on the field is destroyed, and both player reveal the top 5 cards of their decks. Then we will special summon all revealed level 4 or lower monsters in face-up attack or face-down defense position, and then we add any remaining cards to our hands." Abruo explained as the effect of Cyber Jar kicks in and destroy all monster cards on the field.

Zephyr obeyed the effect of Cyber Jar, and removed the top 5 cards of her deck. Upon fanning the cards out, Zephyr flinched upon realizing the cards that she will be forced to special summon to the field in either face-up attack position or face-down defense position. the cards in her hand are: Blackwing-Bora the Spear, Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind, Blackwing- Jetstream the Blue Sky, Cards for Black Feather and Allure of Darkness. In Zephyr's mind, the cards Blackwing-Bora the Spear, Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind, and Blackwing-Jet Stream the Blue Sky are too weak to be played in face-up attack position, but too wasteful to be wasted in face-down defense position. In conclusion, the 3 monster cards currently in Zephyr's hand is too valuable to be wasted on such a troublesome effect. Frustrated, Zephyr decides to play it safe and set all of them in face-down defense mode. Zephyr truly believes that Cyber Jar's effect have backfired on the cloaked creep, as now she have a plethora of defensive monsters to protect her life point, while Cyber Jar's effect only manage to bring forth 2 monsters that Abruo summoned in face-up attack position. Now, even if her opponent summons a third monster the following turn, her life point will still be protected, and if her opponent tributes monsters than the blonde would have at least one monster left. Either way, in Zephyr's mind it is a no win situation for her opponent. Zephyr added Allure of Darkness, and Cards for Black Feather to her hand as her cloak-donning adversity added the 3 cards he received from Cyber Jar's effect to his hand.

The 2 monsters on Abruo's side of the field are Hyper Hammerhead (Level 4 ATK: 1500-1800 DEF: 1200-1500) and Sabersaurus (Level 4 ATK: 1900-2200 DEF: 500-800). "I activate the spell card:Big Evolution Pill, by tributing one monster on my side of the field, while this card is still face-up on the field I can normal summon Dinosaur-type monsters without tributing. I tribute Hyper Hammerhead to activate this effect!" The dinosaur with a hammer-like snout disappeared in a flash of light, as a spell card that depicts a bunch of dinosaurs fighting for 3 medicine capsules appeared in its place. "Now I summon Ultimate Tyranno (Level 8 ATK: 3000-3300 DEF: 2000-2300) to the field without tributing by using the effect of Big Evolution Pill." A black tyrannosaurus with numerous black spikes protruding from its back emerged on the field, getting a power boost from the Jurassic World field-spell.

"Huh, but my life point will still remain untouched for this turn." Zephyr observed.

"Well, we will see. Ultimate Tyranno's effect activates! If this card is in face-up attack position at the beginning of my battle phase, it must attack first, but it gets to attack all monsters you control." Abruo retorted, effectively rendering Zephyr speechless. Ultimate Tyranno unleashed a vicious roar before annihilating all 3 face-down defense position monster of Zephyr's through the swing of its humongous tail. "Now Sabersaurus (Level 4 ATK:1900-2200 DEF: 500-800) attack Zephyr directly. The pink triceratops rushed toward Zephyr before jamming the blade-like horns into Zephyr's body. At that moment of contact, Zephyr felt something passed through her body, and she is sure that it's not just the effect of solid vision. Ridding herself of unnecessary thoughts, Zephyr readied herself to take her turn, all she have to wait for is the "end turn" announcement from her opponent. Zephyr took a look at her watch, and realized that she is taking way too long with this duel and at this rate her superior is going to be mad at her. Zephyr stared at the cloaked creep in front of her, wondering if she can just postpone this duel for later, after all he is more or less a stalker. Meaning he more or less has some level of affection for her, right? Zephyr began to wonder if he can tell him off by giving him an autograph or a peck on the cheeks, but seeing the irritable smile on his face made such thoughts vanish.

"And I end my turn." the cloaked creep smiled.

"All right, it is my turn!" Zephyr drew a card from her deck with an audible grunt.

Zephyr: 5300 Abruo: 8000

Although Zephyr just got an entire flock of Blackwings annihilated and a large portion of her life point deducted, Zephyr still have a general idea of how she is going to make her next move. "I activate the effect of Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor in my graveyard." Abruo immediately understood that Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor must have been the card the blonde duelist standing before him has sent to the graveyard to activate Black-Winged Strafe. "By removing Vayu and a non-tuner Blackwing monster in my graveyard, I can special summon one Blackwing Synchro monster whose level equals the total level of the removed monsters." A ghostly image of a red-crested white pigeon wearing a button-up jacket appeared on the field, emitting its iconic symbol from its back. Swiftly after a ghostly image of Blackwing-Bora the Spear appeared. The two transparent figures merged into a single beam of light, bringing forth a white armored knight with 2 pitch-black wings protruding from his back, the knight's sword have a hilt that resembles a bird feet. "Say hello to my Blackwing-Gram the Shining Star (Level 4 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500)."

"Did you just synchro summoned from the graveyard." the cloaked figure inquired. Although the cloak figure did his best imitation of a surprised human being, even adding an audible gasp in front of his sentence this time, Zephyr does still not believe that her opponent is even remotely shaken up from the current progression in this duel.

Not replying, Zephyr reached for the next card in her hand that would be essential to the downfall of Ultimate Tyranno. "I activate the spell card: Against the Wind. And by the magic of Against the Wind, by paying 1300 life point, I shall add the all mighty Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind." Zephyr's life point immediately dropped to 4000 as Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind is added to her hand, Zephyr than subsequently summoned the winged-beast to the field. Sure enough, seconds later a yellowed-faced bird with green wing like decorations on both side of its ahead and body covered in blue feathers appeared on the field. "I now activate Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind's effect, once per turn I can halve the attack and defense of one face-up monster my opponent controls. And last time I checked, my opponent is you so I choose to halve your Ultimate Tyranno's attack!" As if to demonstrate, Gale the Whirlwind released some form of energy beam that reduced Ultimate Tyranno to half of its usual size. "To follow that up, I activate the quick-play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the field-spell card Jurassic World." Zephyr continued, as she entered the said card in the spell/trap card zone. Seconds later a holographic presentation of Mystical Space Typhoon appeared on the field and unleashed a powerful burst of wind that destroyed the holographic landscape they are currently dueling in. "Blackwing-Gram the Shining Star attack Ultimate Tyranno (Level 8 ATK:3300-1650- 1350 DEF: 2300-1150-850)." The knight in white armor used its wing to navigate itself towards the black tyrannosaurus, cleaving the reptile in half with a powerful of swing it's sword." Zephyr shot her enemy another glance, and much to her confusion, the smile on her opponent's face still did not fade. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Zephyr sighed; depressed that not even inflicting damage on her opponent's life point will wipe that smug look off her opponent's face. However Zephyr believed that she should have the right to feel smug right now too, as if her opponent dares to attack, she will spring her face-down trap card on him and destroy up to two of his cards. "Attack me if you dare." Zephyr threatened, however just like the usual, her threats seem to have not reached her smug opponent.

Zephyr: 4000 Abruo(Cloaked Creep): 7150

Abruo carried on with his mandatory draw phrase, before acting the spell card: Painful Choice. "Painful Choice allows me to select 5 cards from my deck and you get to choose 1 of them to add to my hand while I will be forced to discard the rest." A holographic projection of the cards selected by Auruo appeared above him. The cards Aubruo selected are: Hydrogeddon, another Hydrogeddon, a second copy of Destroyersaurus, The 96th Ritual, and Monster Reborn. Although, Abruo knows that the current mission is not to capture his opponent's soul, but a dormant part of him wishes his opponent will pick the 96th Ritual as the card to add to his hand. That way he can always tell the being within the "lock" that his hand slipped and he accidentally activated the spell card the 96th Ritual. Zephyr examined each of the five cards selected by the cloaked duelist carefully; Zephyr knows that she certainly does not want the cloaked duelist to have more monster cards in his hand and the card: The 96th Ritual gives her an uneasy feeling. Backed in to a corner, Zephyr allowed her opponent to keep Monster Reborn. Even though Zephyr knows that allowing her opponent to keep Monster Reborn is an extremely risky move, but seeing her opponent's smile falter immediately erased all sense of worry from the blonde's mind, instead the anxiety is replaced with a sense of accomplishment.

Abruo carried on with his turn. "I activate Big Evolution Pill's effect, as along as this card is on the field, I can normal summon high level monsters without tributing. I summon Super Conductor Tyranno (Level 8 ATK: 3300 DEF: 1400). Next I activate the Monster Reborn that you so foolishly allowed me to keep, and I will use it to revive the almighty Ultimate Tyranno ( Level 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000)." Two monsters appeared on the field following a blinding flash of light. One of them is of course Ultimate Tyranno, but it is the second monster that catches Zephyr's attention. The second monster has green hides and is literally the embodiment of intimidation, as the monster is half machine and half dinosaur. Ultimate Tyranno (ATK: 3000), Sabersaurus (ATK:1900), and Super Conductor Tyranno (ATK:3300) are now all lined up on Abruo side of the field, ready to rip Zephyr apart.

"Oh no! Ultimate Tyranno's effect will destroy both of my monsters, leaving me to become dinosaur food!" Zephyr bawled.

"P-Please…Please don't attack me. You have a stalker-crush on me right? How about if I give you an autograph, or maybe even a peck on the cheek." Zephyr continued to sob.

Abruo ignored Zephyr's pointless babbling and commanded his dinosaurs to attack Zephyr. "Hmph. Looks like your newest pet project is still only so strong." Abruo bragged to the being inside the "lock". The being inside the" lock" does not need to answer as Zephyr's action spoke for itself. By the time Abruo redirect his attention to the field, he found his Ultimate Tyranno and Super Conductor exploded into small particles of light.

"W-what gives?" Abruo stuttered for the first time in this duel, as he was genuinely not prepared for this.

"Hmph. Looks like even you are a bit shaken up from this unexpected progression. Like I suspected, not even the most skilled of duelists in predict the progression of a duel down to a turn." Zephyr laughed.

"You see, I have activated my trap card: Icarus Attack. By tributing one winged-beast on my side of the field, I get to destroy up to two cards on your side of the field. I tribute Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind and I chose to destroy Ultimate Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno. Now, you will be forced to end your battle phase, as your Sabersaurus can't even scratch my Blackwing-Gram the Shining Star." Zephyr informed, evidently glad that she survived another round of attack. However, just as quick as it have left, the smile on Abruo's face returned again, effectively returned the nagging feeling back to Zephyr's chest.

"I activate the spell card: Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack me for three whole turns.I switch Sabersaurus to defense mode and end my turn" Abruo announced. Zephyr wondered to herself if the reason the cloaked duelist is still smug was because of the magic card: Swords of Revealing Light.

"Hmph. But he can't stall forever as I will demonstrate during my turn." Zephyr commented inside her head.

Zephyr: 4000 Abruo: 7150

Zephyr added the top card in her deck to her hand, before summoning Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North to her side of the field. A yellow-beaked dove with black markings on its forehead appeared on the field, and subsequently activates its effect to bring back Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame from the cemetery. "I now tune Blackwing-Blizzard of the Far North (Level2) and Blackwing-Gram the Shining Star (Level 5), to special summon Dark Strike Fighter (Level 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800.)

Before Abruo can open his mouth to say anything, Zephyr spoke up. "Although, I can't attack you right now due to the effect of your Swords of Revealing Light, I can still use the effect of Dark Strike Fighter to inflict effect damage upon you!" Before Abruo can even mutter a "how so", Zephyr spoke up again. "Dark Strike Fighter's effect activates. I can tribute one monster to inflict damage equal to its level x200." An orange battle jet appeared on Zephyr's side of the field, but the jet soon transformed into a humanoid creature equipped that still retained bits and pieces from its jet counterpart. "I sacrifice Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame (Level 4), and inflict 800 points of damage on you." Dark Striker Fighter unleashed one of the two missiles perched on its shoulder and observed as an explosion was created from the collision between missiles and human flesh.

Zephyr: 4000 Abruo: 6350

"Haha. have you really stoop that low to the point that you are willing to use sacrifice your Blackwings just to inflict some form of damage on me. Do you think your grandfather will approve of this?" Abruo berated upon recovering from getting bombed by Zephyr's Dark Strike Fighter. Abruo's comment is met by a frustrated growl and a shut up from Zephyr. Despite how much Zephyr hates the cloaked duelist, she have to admit that her grandfather will not appreciate the way she is treating her card right now, but right now Zephyr have to do whatever it takes to inflict damage on her opponent.

Abruo mentally cursed Zephyr for forcing him to discard the 96th Ritual, for he have this duel in the bag and could have even snatched away a soul. Abruo drew his card from the top of his deck, and summoned another copy of Hyper Hammerhead to the field. Abruo then ended his turn after setting two cards down on the field.

Zephyr narrowed her eyes and wondered what could possibly interest the cloaked creep to start setting cards down on the field this late in the duel.

Zephyr summons Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain (Level 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 800). A black feathered avian creature appeared on the field donning a black garb and forehead protector. "I tribute Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain to activate Dark Strike Fighter's effect. Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain's level is 2, meaning you will suffer 400 points of direct damage." Zephyr stated. Another missile from Dark Strike Fighter's shoulder fired off, slamming itself into Abruo, removing 400 points of damage from the cloaked duelist. "I end my turn." Zephyr finished. At that declaration, Big Evolution Pill disappeared from the field per its effect as 3 of Zephyr's turn already passed.

Zephyr: 4000 Abruo: 5950

Abruo swiftly drew a card from his deck, before saying, "I end my turn."

Zephyr herself is getting increasingly suspicious about Abruo's action, she wonders to herself if the two face-down cards on her opponent's field is just a silly bluff. Well, anyways she is slowly and steadily decreasing her opponent's life point, and the Swords of Revealing Light will wear off on her next turn. No matter how you look at it, Zephyr is in control of this duel.

Zephyr draws her card, before deciding her next course of action. "I summon Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite (Level 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000) in face-up attack position." However as soon as the word left her mouth, a fast-flowing stream of water descended from the sky and flushed the entire battlefield, effectively destroying Blackwing- Zephyros the Elite, Dark Strike Fighter, Sabersaurus, and Hyper Hammerhead. Zephyr's eyes widen upon realizing that she just trigerred one of the deadliest trap in the game. However Zephyr felt a bit of comfort, as she knows her opponent will have to summon a monster that have at least 4000 attack points to finish her off, and the good thing is Big Evolution Pill is no longer on the field meaning that her opponent cannot summon a high level monster without tributes. If Zephyr manages to survive this next turn, she is sure she will somehow manage to turn things around, after all the next turn is the turn that Swords of Revealing Light worn off.

Zephyr's sense of relieve shall be short lived as Abruo revealed its grand plan. Abruo drew a card from his deck and activate the trap card: Survival Instinct. At the activation of the card, everything clicked together for Zephyr as to why the cloaked duelist seems to be aggressively sending monster cards to his graveyard, and Zephyr also acknowledged that this turn will be the last turn in the duel as she knows what is coming next.

"I banished all 12 dinosaur-type monster in my graveyard, and gain 400 points of life point per each dinosaur-type monster banished." Abruo explained as he explains the effect of Survival Instinct.

Zephyr:4000 Abruo: 10750

"Now I summon Tyranno Infinity (Level 4 ATK:? DEF:0)." Abruo announced. A vicious looking tyrannosaurus covered in green skin appeared on the field. "I activate Tyranno Infinity's effect. For every banished Dinosaur-Type monsters in the graveyard, this card gains 1000 attack points. The 12000 attack points shall serve as Tyranno Infinity's original attack points." Abruo explained.

"Tsk. N-N-no [expletive] way!" Zephyr exclaimed as Tyranno Infinty charged toward her. A dark aura surrounded Tyranno Infinty as it bit down on Zephyr's arm, the dark aura than seems to have been drained into the wound inflicted by Tyranno Infinity's bite. Zephyr winced at the overly realistic pain inflicted from the solid vision system; in fact Zephyr could have sworn there was an actual bite mark on her arm. Though, before Zephyr could verify darkness overtook her as she dropped on both of her knee and proceed to fall on her face. Before Zephyr lost complete consciousness, she can't help but wonder if she will wake up to the sight of Osamu fussing over her just like how he was fussing over Miyuki. But then again, she's not Miyuki, she probably doesn't mean a penny to him anyways…

Zephyr: 0 Abruo: 10750

"All of the chess pieces are set." the "being" inside the "lock" whispered to himself.

To be continued...


End file.
